They Don't Know About Us
by Brooklyn Harper
Summary: Everything seems to be what it's normally supposed to be. But it's not. Because they don't know about what happened between us. Or what happened to me. They don't know what I was really made for, or why I came to them that night. Eddy isn't just some stupid computer program. He can see a forbidden future. So that's why I'm here now. Because one of you, are about to go.
1. The fourth one who wasn't really bionic

**This is a song fanfic based after the song "They don't know about us" by One Direction. No, I am not a One Directioner.**

Chapter 1: The fourth one who wasn't exactly bionic

A cold sensation was one of the first things I remember.

I was a perfect human in the eyes of one person. Even though I was somewhat short, I was also brown haired, dark eyes ,and a personality of a "popular girl". Other personalities are not so important or big. But, I really do wish that I didn't have the popular girl thing or the impulse to sock everyone who made me angry.

I was a test tube baby. Oh, might I also mention, a mutant test tube baby. I've got bird genes and my maker had incorporated titanium in to part of my system. Plus a computer chip in my head. I know, yay! Note the sarcasm.

My maker was Eddy. Weird, right? He's actually a very sophisticated machine who can make a human no matter how annoying he is.

I was first released from my capsule when the lab was completely empty. Eddy had concealed me behind a rotating wall to hide me from Adam, Bree, and Chase. Of course I know who they are and I'm surprised that they've never found me.

"Okay Faith. Today your newest mission will be to save this self-driving car with Leo in it," Eddie informed me, then uploading a picture of the car in to my bionic chip, "Have fun!" Then he disappeared.

I groaned . Eddy can be seriously annoying, not even telling me what to do. But then again, he had me run through countless mission simulators while they were gone, so I had worked up my bionics, abilities, and fighting skills to a high level.

I ran outside, already in my mission suit which was a replica of Bree's. Eddy was still somewhat helpful to put me in my suit before he left. Staring at the dark night sky, I bit my lip before determining where to go and spread my wings , lifting me into the air.

My wings are just like normal bird wings, but like 10 times bigger. On the outside, my feathers are made of super strong titanium, made to withstand a missile hit. They're strong and reliable, as well as fast.

I tracked down the way the car went by following it with Eddy's GPS signal. Soon I spotted the head lights and it was heading for the Pacific shore.

"Oh god," I folded my wings to plummet down at the car, hoping to stop it before it drove off the cliff. Stupid, stupid Leo. Always makes the others in danger.

I landed just on the edge of the cliff and right in front of the speeding car. Leo was in the driver's seat, looking terrified to see me, an unfamiliar face, and screaming. I raised my hands in, bracing myself for impact and my wings fanned out around me for more strength and stability.

The car rammed in to me at high speeds and I slid back a few feet, teetering at the edge but keeping the car in check. I hadn't stopped it of course, for the wheels were still spinning, but I kept it in stand still.

Suddenly, a blue force field fell on to the car, fortunately stopping it. Unfortunately, it knocked me off my feet. One of my wings hit the ground, thoroughly breaking it, and I flipped over to grab the edge of the cliff. My hands found a small bump in the walls and I managed to hang there. Waves slammed against my back as I waited for help.

I heard the car door open and slam shut as Leo climbed out and peeked over the edge.

"Well don't just stand there," I screamed, "Do something!"

Leo just gaped at me and my wings, "B-b-but, you have wings. Can't you just fly up?"

I threw him a glare as I flapped only one of my wings, "Does it LOOK like I can fly up? My wings are broken!"

Leo stood up and looked over his shoulder, "Well, my friends are here, maybe they can help you."

And I was left there, dangling off the sides. I wasn't supposed to be found or known about so I had basically blown my mission.

At the very least I could hide my wings. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I willed them to disappear. Almost immediately, my arms strained underneath the weight of my regular body weight, not my perfectly toned for flight body weight.

I felt hands touch mine and opened my eyes to see a kinda bulky boy who looked a bit older than me with brown eyes and short black hair, "C'mon! Grab on,"

He pulled me up with ease and set me back down on to the ground.

I stood up and brushed myself off before surveying each of them. Eddy had made sure that I recognized them, but the last time I saw Adam, Bree, and Chase was about 6 years ago. I was nine just so you know. Each of them looked very different, but I could still tell which was which.

The boy who had pulled me up was Adam, Bree was the brown haired girl who looked tired (probably ran them all the way over here) was Bree, and the short guy with the flannel was Chase.

"Who are you?" Chase was the first to speak. In that time, I quickly connected to Eddy in my Bionic chip and asked if I could. There was a brief pause before a small yes. Eddy was gonna be in big trouble, and he knew it, "Well?"

"I'm Faith," I started before Leo popped out behind Adam.

"Wait. You had wings seconds ago…" I silenced him with a stare, but the damage was done.

"Wings?" Bree repeated, "You have wings! Oh my god! That is SO cool, I've always wanted to fly, OOH what color are they?"

"Bree," Chase cut in.

"I was a test tube baby. Eddy made me,"

"Eddy?" Adam echoed, "Whoa that's so cool, Eddy can do something besides be annoying!"

"Adam, I would call you a retard, but that would be insulting to retards," I shot back," Anyways, I was concealed behind a rotating wall in times of emergency. And, here I am,"

Chase shook his head before looking at the car and a small scratch that had been made when one of my feathers scraped across it, "Well, we gotta explain all this to Mr. Davenport. Leo, you did pretty much…everything,"

"I did NOT! The car was just somehow jacked up!"

"I'm VERY sure that the car doesn't just randomly take people to the bottom of the Pacific for fun!"

"They never do change, hm?" Bree asked while still staring at the heated argument.

"Nope. Seriously they don't. I watched you three have an argument when you guys were 9. Over a toy that could let you levitate,"

"So," There was an awkward silence broken only by Leo tearing his hair out in frustration, "What are your bionics?"

"I can fly, block missiles, I have perfect photographic memory, I can blow things up with a sonic boom, that's always fun to do, I can learn things immediately, talk to animals, read people's minds, and I can manipulate how I look,"

Bree looked at me with wide eyes and with an excited face on, "Really? You can turn in to anyone? Do Chase!"

I focused on Chase, what he was wearing and every little detail. Bree shrieked and I felt myself growing and pulsing. The changing is kinda weird. It's like a churning in your stomach.

"How cool is that!" I hi fived Bree before walking in to the argument, "Guys, guys, calm down. Statistics show that 100% of the time, I am right!" I finished off my performance with a little swagger and a smirk.

"Shut up Cha— wait what?" Leo pointed to me, than Chase, "Okay, I'm out, Chase and um… Chasey jr. have a lot to talk about,"

"My brain is gonna throw up," Adam turned away.

"Hey Chase," I raised an eyebrow and started changing again in to a super popular celebrity that I knew Chase had a teeny crush on (I dug through his brain okay? It was fun!). "It's me,"

"How did you just?" Chase gawked at me, totally flabbergasted.

"Whoa Chase look! I told you there was a real girl underneath all that," Adam pretended to cry tears of joy and sniff while clapping real Chase on the back.

I started laughing and changed back to my original form. Bree joined in on the laughter, followed by Leo.

"Wait," Adam narrowed his eyes at me, "So you're Chase, but then we've been hanging out with the wrong Chase the entire time! Or Chase is the real Chase and Faith is the imposter than, forget it, my brain is throwing up,"

We all headed home in the car as I was too tired to even move a feather (plus, it's broken). I told them a bit about my bionics and changed in to different people and read their minds. Before we knew it, we were back at the place I had known for 15 years.

"That's so cool!" Adam said as we climbed out, "Ooh, do a pig!"

I was just about to change in to a pig when I heard the door open and close.

"Who is that?" I heard Mr. Davenport say, "Leo, you have a lot of explaining to do!"


	2. Ky Brenard

**Yay, I already got one review and two followers! Only one day up. And here is a moment in my extremely weird life to share with you guys!**

**So me and my sisters are watching TV.**

**Mom: Get off the TV and do something productive!**

***My sisters and I stare at each other as we close the TV. Nothing happens for like 5 seconds. Then we look at the only computer in the room***

**In unison: I call the computer!**

**And for Daphrose, the link of the cover is right here: user/emily2020/media/17959390-a50b-4400-8a8b-fc02e2656095_ .html?sort=3&o=0**

**Fun facts:**

**Faith is played by Maia Mitchell**

**Faith is technically a human because she is a test tube baby**

**SPOILER ALERT! Faith's DNA came from ****** (Just because he's an ******, doesn't mean he doesn't have DNA)!**

**ANOTHER SPOILER ALERT! Faith likes ******in the end!**

**I'm so EVIL! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Okay, so on with the story.**

"Hi…um…big D!" Leo stammered, "What's up. Look at you…lookin' good. Because you can!"

Mr. Davenport's face was steadily turning from red to purple, "Leo! Wait 'til I tell your mom about this. You guys are all grounded. FOREVER! Except for that person! Adam, Bree, Chase, and Person will follow me to the lab. Leo. You. Room. Now,"

Leo put on his panicked face and raced up the stairs. We were brought back down to the lab when finally Mr. D turned around and asked me a question.

"Who are you exactly?"

I ran him through the exact same story I told everyone else and did a demonstration of my powers and revealed my wings, "So…yeah. Any questions?"

"Eddy!" Mr. D roared. Eddy almost immediately popped on to his own screen looking sullen and guilty, but very, very serious, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry; I guess you don't want me going around saving your BUTTS and stop two of you from dying! Oops, that was supposed to be a secret! Later DONNIE!" And Eddy disappeared.

"Eddy get back—okay, fine. Faith, you know anything about this?"

I shook my head. Two people from dying…Okay, so I stopped Leo from drowning, so who's the second one?

"Let's just get this all behind us and go to bed," Bree spoke up at last, "It's been a long and tiring day,"

I pulled up my capsule behind the wall and climbed in.

"Sleep tight," Mr. D whispered before closing the lights. Like a command, my eyes instantly closed.

I woke up to an air horn in my face.

"Wake up, wake up!" Adam screamed, "It's your first day of school and you're gonna be late! I can show you where you can get all the mystery meat, Chocolate milk that doesn't taste like chocolate, and—"

"God, Adam!" I cut in before he could say anything else, "I'm up, okay?"

"Yay! Now we can see the mystery meat, chocolate milk that doesn't taste like chocolate—"

"Adam!"

"So Mr. Davenport decided to adopt ANOTHER child?" A strict looking lady behind the secretary asked while I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Uh…yes ma'am. But, I'm a Henderson," I replied a little too quickly. The smallness of the office was getting to me and claustrophobia was slowly closing its fist on me. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down my face and the ticking of the clock sounded too loud.

"I'm starting to think that the man has a few…problems" The lady shifted a few papers and pulled one out, "This is your schedule. You locker combination and number will also be on the sheet. Hurry up; the bell rings in 10 minutes,"

I hurried over to my locker only to find a seriously loud boy standing in front of it.

"Uh, excuse me," I tried to squeeze around him, "Can I, like, get to my locker?"

"Nobody blows off the Trent—Hel-lo!" He slammed his arm in front of my face to stop me going any farther, his voice changing completely, "You lost? Allow the Trent to help you around the school. And please, don't be shy,"

My eyes widened. Is this natural?

Before I could say anything, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Get away from her," Adam protectively pulled me behind him, "Trent, she's not interested. And before you say 'How would you know?' it's because she's my friend,"

"Somebody's got themselves a girlfriend," Trent sneered. I heard Adam growl and I looked up to see his eyes were turning red.

"Adam, just let it go," I pulled on his arm and he whirled around, walking briskly down the hallway. Then I went back to my locker and dumped out all my stuff and the books I needed, "Trent, thanks, but no thanks,"

As I left, I took a peek at my schedule. Huh. I have Advanced Algebra 2 first. Shouldn't I just be in…you know…Algebra?

As I peeked in to my Algebra room, the teacher caught sight of me and motioned me to come in. I walked in and set my books down in the nearest seat which was, unfortunately, next to Chase. I've heard stories about how annoying he was from Eddy, Adam, and Bree. Plus, I have trust issues with him, especially the prank he pulled on me this morning.

Chase had found a new spring gadget in all of our capsules and sprung it on me. As a result, I flew halfway across the room, but managed not to hurt myself besides the scratches and bruises.

"Hi Chase," I mumbled while the teacher said the regular, 'let's all say our names for the new kid!' thing.

Then, something happened that usually doesn't happen during the name game. Someone stood up and my breath hitched. He was the definition of HAWT.

"My name's Ky Brenard," He said in an incredibly cute voice (Ky is played by no other than Leo Howard).

The butterflies didn't stop and I guess good luck must've been on my side because when class ended and I closed the door to my locker, I was surprised to see Ky's face.

"Uh, hi?" I stammered, a warm fuzzy feeling washing over me, "Can I, like, help you?

"More like, can I help YOU," He glanced at my schedule, "What do you have next? Gym? Oh, it's on my way to science. I can walk you down there,"

I managed a smile and we walked side by side all the way down. Some girls were throwing me hateful looks, but I pretended not to notice.

"So, we're at the gym," Ky said. I rocked on the balls of my feet, getting kind of nervous, "So…I'll see you around, Faith,"

My stomach went all queasy on me and all love gushy, "Stop it stomach," I whispered. Still, I couldn't help but smile as Ky turned around half way down the hall and winked.

"Someone's in LOVE!" An annoying voice crowed behind me and I groaned.

"Chase, I will break you in half if you dare do that again," I said, turning around and grabbing his shoulders, "I hate being made fun of. I hate you already for what you did this morning so don't make me throttle you,"

Gym class barely seemed to last more than minutes before it was third period. All of them went by in what seemed like only in seconds. During lunch time, Ky asked me to join his table and introduced me to all his friends. Paul (Played by Blake Michael), Tobias (Noah Centineo), Billy (Mitchell Hope), and Alex (Ross Lynch) all seemed nice enough.

When I got home from school, I was absolutely bubbling happiness. Or at least until Chase and Adam pulled another prank on me. Then I was bubbling toxic poison.

Ky had my attention all day. He was always on his mind. I got butterflies when he even looked at me. So I came to a conclusion in my capsule that night. I…was in love.

**Ooh yay! I love romance. So all those people who are girls in high school, how did I do?** **Accurate enough or does it need more improvement. Tell me in the reviews! I need some tips for writing so please put that in the review section as well.**

**I need a sign off message…Eat Nachos, watch Lab Rats, and love Leo Howard!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Here comes a filler

**Back with Lab Rats: They don't know about s. Last chapter I dumped a whole bunch of new characters on you guys, sorry. If I am right, there is Ky, Paul, Tobias, Billy, and Alex. Okay, one more thing. I guess it's too early, but who cares. 100****th**** person to review (If I get there) gets to ask me any 3 questions about the story.**

**More Fun Facts:**

**Faith also has more hidden abilities later on**

**Faith loses her ******for 3 chapters; Chapter **,**, and ****

**When ******dies, s/he is ****** actually ********

**I love torturing readers! But don't worry, this is the last one. Okay, back to the story.**

"Hey Faith," It was in the middle of school the next day when I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Oh, hey Ky," I tried to say nonchalantly, even though I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Once again, he had successfully made me lose my breath.

Today, he wore a simple blue shirt underneath a leather jacket with jeans and high tops. Kinda like what Chase wears but without the nerdiness.

"Uh I was just wondering…um…do you have anything to afternoon?"

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, "No…"

"Oh good. Then…um…you wanna go out sometime?" He asked with a bit of a hopeful look. I gaped at him, feeling absolutely ecstatic. But what about the other one I like. Whatever. He probably doesn't like me so, better grasp this chance!

"Sure," I replied, trying to sound cool, "That's cool,"

"Okay great," Ky fingered his watch that was around his wrist, "So…the amusement park tonight at 5? It's gonna be a double date because Tobias and his girlfriend Luna are coming too,"

"Amusement Park?" I echoed. Never heard over a date being at an amusement park.

"Yeah, uh, is that okay with you? I've always been a big fan of amusement parks,"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine," I quickly backtracked.

"Okay great. Can I have you number and address then?"

We exchanged numbers and then walked side by side all the way down to the main floor where Ky left to catch his ride to the dentist and Chase and Adam just came out of their biology class. Oh and here's the thing.

"Chase, have you been stealing from 5 year old girls again?" Leo asked. Chase was carrying a little baby doll and looked offended. Adam, on the other hand nodded enthusiastically behind his back.

"No," Chase looked down at the baby with a crazy look in his eyes, "Our biology class homework is to take care of a fake baby for 24 hours," All of a sudden, his baby started crying and Chase immediately took it out of its little baby holding thing and sat down, "Are you hungry? Yes you are my snoogie woogie boogie!"

I raised an eyebrow at him as he took out a baby bottle and started to feed the baby, "And you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend,"

"It cries when it gets hungry," Chase explained, "If you don't take care of it, you lose a point. Which of course, I haven't," He lifted up the baby's shirt and showed us the back where a score of 100 was shown, "I've downloaded every taking care of baby book there is. I even know how to rescue a baby from an alligator's mouth,"

We all stared at him quizzically.

"Happens more often than you think,"

"So where's your baby?" Bree asked Adam, "Lost it already?"

"No. How irresponsible do you think I am?" Adam grabbed his messenger bag where the baby's legs were sticking out of the bag, "It's right here. I named it 'Shut your cry hole' so when I say his name, he'll know to stop crying,"

"Is that even safe?" I asked.

"Of course it is! It nice and toasty, books to read if he gets bored, and it's perfectly safe," Adam pulled the baby out. Lollipops and pencils were sticking to it and there was gum on its mouth. He gasped, "You found my gum!" Adam popped the gum in his mouth only to take it out again, "And a penny!"

"You are going to fail this assignment," Chase said before standing up and walking away.

"No I won't" Adam countered, "Because unlike you, I know what a baby likes. I think like a baby,"

"He's got you on that one," Bree cut in.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's let the points speak for themselves,"

"Fine. 98. I'm only two points behind!"

"It's an 86,"

They left bickering and I went to my Art class. Art was on all days but Tuesday and that was the day I began.

The art teacher looked happy to see me. I plopped down in to a seat next to a boy with dark brown hair (that was short) and dark eyebrows. He seemed a bit pale with a faint splash of freckles.

"Hi," I greeted him. He turned towards me with interest, "I'm Faith,"

"Marcus," He turned his attention back to the front of the room where the teacher was currently showing us the history of some dead artist.

"So…you like this class?"

"Nope. All we do is listen to the teacher drone on and on and on about someone who drew lilies. It's really boring and I could really do something else right now,"

"Like what?"

"Like band class. I love the guitar and my friends, Chase and Adam Davenport—"

"Hey, I know them! They're the first people I met on this campus,"

"Well we're friends and we made a band together It was really fun. Hey, if you're good at the keyboard, we can add you in,"

"Oh, thanks. I play the piano. And guitar. And the violin. And the—"

"Okay, stop," Marcus cut in, "You're making me feel depressed,"

"Marcus. Faith," The teacher suddenly interjected, "Would you like to tell the class how to use the pen and ink for drawing and what to do if you make a mistake?"

I shuffled in my seat as the teacher went back to teaching the class. Marcus and I shared a glance and pretended to gag before refocusing on the lesson.

After class I returned home and started getting ready for my date with Ky. I was in the middle of choosing what to wear when Chase barged in with his baby. Luckily, I was still fully clothed.

"Go away Chase," I said impatiently. Chase looked around my room and at all the clothes on my bed.

"Gotta date? With who? Wait, let me guess…Ky?"

I shot him my death glare but he didn't seem to notice and kept on talking.

"Where are you guys—"

I slammed my hand in front of his face and started pushing him out, "As I said earlier, go away Chase. I don't like you. And do you really want to be in the same room as me while I change?"

"Yes," Chase's voice was muffled, but I could still here the teasing in it.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the door before slamming it in his face, "Good bye,"

"You hurt my nose!" I heard Chase yell from behind the door. A moment later, that yell was followed by a cry, "And my baby! You will PAY!"

I peeked outside the door, "Aw Chase. In a hurry to be a daddy? Gotta get a girlfriend first!"

Later, I emerged from my room with an outfit picked out. I'm one of those people who hate sexism and love beating the guys. So when picking what to wear, I have one rule. No dresses. Period. I'll wear skirts that can hide some shorts. But during huge big fat deals, I'll consider a dress.

Oh, and in addition to like beating guys, I like beating guys at their OWN sport. Meaning skateboarding, basketball, and stuff like that. Though I'm okay with not being good at football or baseball. Don't like those sports.

I wore a white tee shirt and a cropped jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans. To perfect the look, I wore black high top converse, a cap that said Hollywood, sunglasses, and silver nail polish. My hair was down and curled to a wavy hairstyle and I put minimal make up on, meaning to all you people who wear a pound of makeup, mascara and lip gloss.

"Ooh Faith," Bree came in to my room where I was currently checking my wallet, "Already got a boyfriend? Good for you!"

I nodded and smiled, but didn't look up from my work. Credit cards, check, extra cash, check, gum, check.

"So…" Bree sat on my bed, "What do you think of Owen?"

"Owen?" I echoed, "Owen, the artsy guy who is in my art class?"

Bree nodded with a dreamy expression, "He is so cute. Well whatever, I've gotta go. Have fun on your date!"

I was pacing up and down the drive way when a black BMW 4-series convertible pulled up. My jaw dropped.

"Hey," Ky greeted, "Sorry about the car. My dad wouldn't trust me around his better car. Nice house,"

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't help but smile as I got in, "This is the best car ever!"

As Ky drove, we talked about school, his family (turns out his father's filthy rich), my family, and our favorite movies.

"Wow," I breathed when we arrived at the carnival. It was huge with rides and roller coasters everywhere, "This is incredible,"

Ky wrapped an arm around me and squeezed me tight, "Yeah. This is why I love the carnival. Oh look, there's Tobias and Luna,"

Tobias was walking towards us with a pretty girl who had platinum blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. Her mother named her well.

We hung out, rode on all the rides, and played some games. Before long, I was carrying a new stuffed bear and an ice cream cone and walking back to the car.

"That was so much fun," I laughed as Ky started the ignition, "I can't believe you actually screamed when the clown came out,"

"What?" Ky smiled, "I'm afraid of clowns," He pumped the ignition a few more times, and then frowned, "The ignition's not starting,"

The carnival was closed and everyone had left already so I started getting nervous. Then something moved in the dark. One of my mutant abilities is hawk like night vision and I saw that there was someone dressed in black hiding behind the bushes.

All of a sudden, the night was alive with sounds as people charged out in to the parking lot.

"Don't move! Give us all your money!"

**Yay! Done with that chapter! So what did you think? Sorry, this chapter's more of a filler chapter. It's a bit boring, but the next chapter's got a big fat surprise. Just wait…**

**So…eat nachos, watch lab rats, and get angry at Disney XD for not releasing 'You Posted What?!' today!**


	4. Secrets and Love

**So yeah, this is the chapter of the big surprise. It's kinda sad too. And there's a bit of Chase/OC fluff in here. The end of the chapter is at the end of Bionic 500.**

I stretched awake inside my capsule and looked around. Bree's capsule was next to mine and she was still sleeping comfortably, same went for Adam. But Chase seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare.

His fingers twitched constantly and he kept on biting his lip. Finally, I got out and tapped lightly on his capsule.

Chase's eyes snapped open and he punched the glass in front of my face instinctively. I raised an eyebrow at him as he stared at me, breathing hard, "Are…you okay?"

Chase pushed open the capsule door and grabbed my shoulders, "Never mind me. What do you remember?"

I thought hard about that and finally spoke, "I saved Leo from the car…and I was going to school. There was my schedule, and Trent, and then my first class. I can't remember any more. Why am I back in my capsule?"

Chase started to wake Bree and Adam up, leaving my question hanging in the air, "I'll explain later,"

Bree was the first awake. She checked her phone as Chase pounded on the glass outside Adam's capsule, "Chase. It's 6:02 a.m. Shouldn't you be screaming 'GET TO SCHOOL!'?"

"She can't remember," Chase mumbled, "Adam! She can't remember!"

At that weird note, Adam came rushing out of his capsule, "Can't remember what?"

"What are you all worried about?" I tried an uneasy laugh as they all stared at me, "All I can't remember is the time gap between the beginning of school and now,"

"Do you remember a boy named Ky Brenard?" Bree asked, with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"Uh…no," I scoffed. How could they forget? "You guys are the only people I know!"

Chase and Bree whispered about something while Adam tried his 'psychic' techniques on me.

"Follow the finger," Adam intoned, "Follow the fin—"

"Thank you Adam," Chase interrupted, "Bree, go get Mr. Davenport,"

Bree sped away and came back a split second later with Mr. Davenport in tow. She dumped him on the ground and turned around to face him, "Bree, what have I told you. No touching my Italian Silk PJs!"

"Mr. Davenport, Faith can't remember Ky,"

Mr. Davenport's facial expression quickly turned from an annoyed to a worried one, "Faith, put these head phones on and don't take them off,"

I obediently put them on and waited. The head phones blocked out all sounds, so I couldn't hear what Chase was shouting to Mr. Davenport. Chase pressed a button as Mr. Davenport grabbed his little Ipad thingy and tapped something on the screen.

Suddenly, an incredibly high pitch note sounded out in to the head phones and I cried out, falling on the floor. I tried pulling them off, but they seem to want to stay in my ear. Bree came in to my field of vision, calming me down as Adam held my hands away from the head phones.

The sound wasn't getting any better, so as a last resort, my wings flashed out and started thrashing around. On accident, I struck Chase to the ground with them and he went flying and slammed in to his capsule. Like a doll, he fell down and crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

Realization came over me and I stopped moving. Bree and Adam ran to Chase as Mr. Davenport rushed over to me and yanked the head phones off, "Faith, do you remember who Ky Brenard is?"

I frowned as the memories came rushing back, "He's my boyfriend. We had a date last night and some robbers jumped us. We fought but were outnumbered. I could reveal my bionics, but I called Tobias and he came with Luna. The leader was the last one…he was armed. I was going to die. I can't remember anymore. Is Ky okay?"

"Faith, Faith," Mr. Davenport put his hand on my shoulders and looked at me in the eye. I was suddenly aware of Chase, Bree, and Adam next to me. Bree's eyes were moist as Mr. Davenport continued, "Faith. Ky…Ky got shot. He's in the hospital and in a critical situation. The school let you stay at home today so, do you want to go see him?"

It was like all the energy was drained from limbs as he said those words and my brain couldn't keep up with what I heard, "What do you mean? He isn't dead right?"

Chase exhaled slowly, "No. He's on life support though,"

I fell over as I realized exactly what had happened. Ky must've tried to save me. Somebody grabbed my arm, "Can we go now?"

"You guys get ready for school. I'll go send Faith to the hospital. Faith, go get dressed,"

I obediently slipped on a crop top and high waisted shorts before grabbing my phone and backpack, "Let's go Mr. Davenport"

Mr. Davenport got his car keys and hopped in to the car just as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo stepped out the door to walk to school. We drove off in silence, only broken by me sending texts to my other friends to explain what happened.

_Faith: Ky's on life support._

_Paul: If he dies, just remember Faith, it wasn't your fault._

I read the message but no matter how much I wanted to believe that, it was my fault. If I had revealed my bionics, Ky could've been saved. Sure it would reveal my bionics, but I'd just persuade them to keep it a secret.

I sighed and leaned my cheek against the window of the car. Surprisingly, the weather matched my mood completely. It was a t-storm day and it was pouring outside. I was a person who didn't like showing any weak emotions like sadness.

Still, I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face when everything just seemed hopeless. Kind of ironic for a person with my name.

Mr. Davenport dropped me off at the hospital where I checked in as a guest and got the room number Ky was staying in.

When I reached his room, the first thing I noticed how plain his room was. Just a big window with a bed and some lights. On that bed laid Ky where he was hooked up to all sorts of machines.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Approximately a few hours I had gotten there, the machine that measured his heart beat started sounding weird. Doctors started to rush in to the room and I was asked to leave.

After that, I wasn't allowed back in to the room until night time. The doctors informed me that Ky had fallen in to a coma, but some people in comas can still hear what someone is saying to them, so they let me back in.

"Hey Ky," I whispered. He was completely still except for the breathing, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. You didn't have to block that bullet for me, I would've been fine. I can't tell you why, but yeah, I would have no problem with that bullet. I've been through a lot worse. Hope you get better soon,"

That went on for days. I went back to school, but I was kind of dream walking through the entire thing. Teachers were easy on me even though they still expected me to do the tests. Finally, in the middle of the third week, while I was talking to him, Ky's finger twitched.

Doctors came in and they all reported that he was doing better and he would make it. Every day, Ky got progressively better.

I went back to school the next day. People swarmed over me, asking me all sorts of questions. Ky was kind of a big deal at school; he was the school's bad boy and heart throb. So of course, once word got out that he and I were dating, voila! Automatic popularity!

I pushed the crowd away and managed to fight my way in to a janitor's closet, where I had a mini breakdown. Tears were still coming down like a water fall when someone knocked on the door.

"Faith?" I quickly recognized the voice as Chase's and let him in, "Are you okay? Sorry, you've probably heard people ask you that the entire day. School starts in 30 minutes, are you gonna come out?"

I sniffled a bit and wiped my tears away, "I probably look like a major wreck right now, right?" and started crying again. Crying was something I hated to do, but I couldn't help it. It was one stressful second after another and I finally got the time to just let my emotions out. Mainly the sadness.

Chase pulled me in to a hug as I continued to sob. Soon, my tears were all gone and I pushed him away, "Sorry. That was kind of weird, considering you aren't my brother and I have a boyfriend,"

I headed off to class, stopping at my locker and not making eye contact with anyone. In the middle of third period, I got a call.

"Hello?" I whispered, irritated that I had been chased out of the class room.

"Hey. What's up Faith?" The voice seemed a little on the deep side, so crossing Chase out. Not Adam, Bree, Leo, or Marcus… "It's me, Ky,"

My jaw dropped, "KY! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Ky laughed through the phone, "I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. I called to tell you about something. My mother thinks that Mission Creek is too dangerous for me, so I'm moving to Seaford with my first name. I'm gonna be called Jack,"

"You're moving? And you told me not to—sorry," I whispered to the angry teachers who poked their heads out of the classroom, "And you told me not to worry? How can I NOT worry?"

"I'm sorry that you had to take all this news at once. Visit me lots when I get to Seaford. We're leaving tomorrow. Bye,"

I stood there for the rest of the hour just staring at my phone and realizing how different my life was about to become.

* * *

"Bree, Bree," I shouted after the brunette as I ran down the hallway to catch up to her, "Ky's moving,"

"Ky's what?" Bree exclaimed loudly. The kids around us stopped and stared at us blankly, so I pulled her in to an empty classroom, "How is he moving?"

"His family thinks it's too dangerous here," I was on the verge of tears for the second time that day. He and I had only one date, and the one bright thing in my world outside of my family was yanked away from me.

The entire day was sluggish, like I was walking through mud, and my nonexistent appetite didn't make it much better.

When I got home, nobody was there to greet me, probably because they were too busy with the race against the Herringtons. So, having nowhere to go, I went up to the hospital to see Ky.

I poked my head in to the room where Ky was staying and something tackled me down to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Someone VERY familiar screamed.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" I laughed.

"Ky's my friend too, you know? Just because you're his girlfriend, doesn't mean you're the only person he gets to hang out with," I stuck my tongue out him before picking myself up and re-entering the room.

"Faith!" Ky greeted me, "First time you saw me not in a coma since the accident! And you couldn't help but come over here because I'm just that irresistible, right?"

I sighed at his incredibly large ego that would never shrink down, even when I saw him drool in his sleep before the accident. Is that what we're calling it now? The accident. Pfff, probably not.

The rest of our friends came over and we had fun talking about the things Ky did. I wasn't able to follow up some of them, but was still able to share a few of his dumb moments from the date.

"I remember when you tried to hold my drink and win me a panda toy at the same time," I laughed and started to relive the moment in my head, "You threw the cup instead of the basketball. I don't know how you couldn't tell the difference, but I had to buy you a new shirt!"

"It was a nice shirt," Ky mused while the rest of us snickered at him, "Hey, can I trust you guys with something?"

We all quieted down and fixed our sole attention on him.

"My last name isn't Brenard. It's Brewer. My father is an undercover spy working for the government. Those robbers were actually arrestees. They were looking for revenge against my family. You have to promise not to tell anyone,"

We all viciously nodded our heads and went back to joking around.

The day ended quickly and I hurried home in order to avoid any more street people. Mr. Davenport and company were already home and making comments about the day when I came in. Nobody asked me anything, I just headed down to the basement and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day after school, we all watched Ky pack up and leave, saying our goodbyes.

"Hey," I said with a sad smile, "Promise not to forget me?"

"Yeah. Promise,"

We hugged and as we did I whispered in his ear, "You get another girlfriend, Brewer, and I'm afraid that you might see me again. But definitely on the angry side,"

"How about this," Ky pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "If I get another girlfriend, you can return the favor and get a new boyfriend. I'm just so irresistible!"'

"And there goes your ego," I muttered but loud enough for him to hear, "Deal,"

Ky waved at us as his car was pulling out of the drive way. When they reached the end of the street, I had an impulse to do something I meant to do in the very beginning.

"Wait!" I chased after his car and it slowed down as Ky rolled down the windows.

Hesitant but determined, I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. When I pulled away, I could see Ky staring at me in surprise, but obvious joy.

"Bye K—Jack. Don't forget me, even as you look at your new girlfriend, if you ever get another. After all, I gave you your first kiss,"

**And there's the end! Sorry it took so long, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little fast paced, but lots of romance!**

**Review, cry, and eat high fiber pellets!**


End file.
